


Freckles

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Destiel - Freeform, Freckles, M/M, SO FLUFFY, SO FUCKING FLUFFY, like wow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is jealous of the other angels who gave Dean his freckles. <br/>Avery. My brilliant idea bunny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

"What they don't know won't hurt them"   
Castiel remembered this phrase, a phrase Dean had uttered while dusting dirt off his jeans after a hunt. He had thought about the phrase for hours, trying to comprehend how knowledge could possibly physically hurt someone as Dean had insinuated it would. Are there certain phrases in the English language that have black magic in them? All of these questions had been buzzing in his head until he finally couldn't stand it anymore and asked Dean what the phrase meant. After further explanation, he understood.   
"What he doesn't know..." Castiel shifted his feet beneath him, "won't hurt him..." He muttered it beneath the human range of hearing. The bunker was soundless at night, only the slight hum of the air circulating through the vents interrupted the resounding soft silence. Except for the gentle whooshing of air entering and leaving Dean Winchester's chest.   
In sleep, he was younger, the worry lines and age wrinkles wiped clean from the sides of his sun kissed face. His eyes that were always critically analyzing were shut, soft lids leading to a canopy of curled lashes. His mouth slacked lazily, not open but not quite shut. And those markings...   
That tiny multitude of spots painted across his skin. The dots that splashed across the strong bridge of his nose and surface of his cheeks. They were hardly visible unless you really looked close. Castiel hovered silently over the resting man, squinting critically at the splay of freckles dumped on Dean's face.   
He grimaced and stared harder. A sour taste filled his mouth, a taste he was unfamiliar with. The more he stared, the more freckles he could spot, like paint splatter speckles on a canvas of tanned summer skin. Dean stirred softly, which made the angel jolt backward somehow gracefully. The human turned, taking clumps of twisted sheets with him in the movement, one leg moving out of the tangle of sheets and resting atop the other.   
Cas resumed his inspection. Where could Dean have acquired all of these? Castiel remembered another phrase Dean had uttered and began to..  
"Cas?" A sleep filled voice mumbled. Castiel jumped a foot backward and looked anywhere but at the man he'd been staring at for well over an hour. Dean woke up a little more, reaching for a knife under his pillow.   
"Hello Dean."   
His hand stilled, instead moving to his face to rub the sleep out. "Cas... What is it?"   
Oh no. He would have to come up with an excuse. "I... There was..."   
Dean sat up a little, reaching for his bedside lamp, but Cas snapped his fingers, beating him to the task.   
"Thanks." Cas found himself smiling at Dean's tired, irritated face. It was so naturally him.   
Cas looked at the bed for a moment, asking with his eyes if he could sit. Dean received the message and nodded with a suspicious look on his face. His eyebrows pulled together into a straight line, along with his mouth. "Soo?"   
Cas stared at his hands as they rested in his lap. "I tried not to wake you. I know you need rest."   
Dean squinted a little, "what's up?"   
"Something... Has been.. Troubling me."   
"Ok. What?" Dean was now fully awake, examining the angel's face in the dim light. He swore there was pink on Cas' cheek. Cas glared at his hands, grumbling to himself and sighing. Dean grinned, "Did you upset a stripper again or something?" The look of confusion and shyness on Cas' face made him tease.   
"No Dean, it's something you said." He met Dean's eyes with complete dead pan seriousness.   
"Ok. What'd I say?"  
Cas bit his lip, shifting on the bed and rushing his words, "well, you said that freckles are kisses from angels, but Dean, if that is the case that would mean that another angel has claimed you and I know you had relations with Anna... But that still.."   
Dean blinked, "What?"   
"Is that true Dean? What you said?"  
"Cas..." Dean couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, "Cas, what the hell?"   
Cas cocked his head in confusion, "you said that..."  
Dean began to blush. "Cas it's a phrase."  
"Yes I realize that but is there any-"  
"Wait." Dean interrupted, putting a hand up as he processed this, "so... What you're saying is.. That my freckles.. Which are "kisses from angels" but not from you..." Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas, "it.. They upset you?"  
Cas blushed and stumbled for a response, "Well I would not go as far to say I am upset, but.."  
"Cas." Dean said his name, looking at anything but his face and acquiring his own blushing cheeks.   
"Dean I did not give you those freckles." Cas stared at his feet.   
"You're jealous?" Dean played, not meaning it.   
"N-no.." Cas' voice shook.   
Dean's face dropped, "You're... Jealous?" He said it again but without the mocking tone.   
"No. I don't care how many angels have kissed your face, I just.."  
"C-Cas, you realize that's just a saying? It's not literal."   
Cas furrowed his eyebrow, "But... Then?" Cas suddenly realized and shifted a color of bright red embarrassment. Dean practically saw the understanding wash over him like a flush of ice water. Cas froze and stood from the bed with the face of a man sentenced to the electric chair. It actually hurt to watch Cas in such uncomfortable embarrassment.   
Dean couldn't help it anymore and finally, thankfully broke the crushing tension with a laugh. It burst out of him like air from a balloon. He wheezed and fell back on his mattress, biting his lip to stifle the laughter. Cas let a small smile break over his face, but he still was red and silent.   
Dean's laughter died down to chuckling as he met Cas' eyes. "Cas, come on smile a little, it's funny."   
Cas frowned in protest, folding his arms, "Dean why do you enjoy mocking me?"  
"Mocking you? Cas you're funny."  
"That was not funny, Dean." Cas pouted, refusing to look at him.   
"Cas.."   
The angel continued to pout, muttering, "If my misunderstanding of your ludicrous "phrases" and jargon is funny to you then you truly are an arrogant, rude, stupid-"  
Cas' rant was cut off by a rough tug on the back of his coat and a quick smash of lips forcing his words to an abrupt stop. His eyes popped to the size of golf balls and a small noise passed into Dean's pressing mouth. It was over before it began, and it left the angel reeling and wheezing for air from the shock. "D-de-"  
"Go on. About what a stupid, rude jerk I am." He smiled, the sides of his eyes crackling with warmth. "I was enjoying the analysis." He continued grinning on, like nothing monumental had just happened, nothing earth-shaking and shocking.   
Cas touched his lip absently, breathlessly recapping, "Dean you.. Kissed me."  
"I was gonna have to at some point." Castiel's wide blue eyes bore into Dean's, asking millions of questions and trying to grasp the meaning behind everything while also just appreciating the speckles of gold amongst gems of green, drowning in hypnotizing green seas...   
He launched forward without a second thought, wrapping desperate arms around the hunter's muscular neck, reaching at the warmth and response in Dean's lips. He was surprised by the immediate strong return of arms around himself and the timid but skilled way Dean's mouth fit into Cas'. It was all wrong but exactly perfect. Cas stayed still in Dean's arms, afraid to move in the wrong way and ruin the whole thing. Dean's experienced mouth tricked Cas into opening his lips, and the angel shuddered at the bite of teeth on his bottom lip. He returned the gesture, earning a tug on his hair from Dean. Cas felt his vision fade and the air around him begin to thicken, he broke the kiss and panted in the space between them, "Dean, I don't know what to do." The honesty in his voice made the hunter smile.   
Dean lifted Cas' hand to his own head, gently, encouraging the angel to dig his long fingers into his short hair. He did. Dean then pushed the trench coat off the angel's shoulders, watching the brunette's scared eyes as he did. He closed the space between their lips, whispering, "Just do what you want to do." Cas closed his eyes, letting himself believe he could do it. He was still shocked that he had received Dean's consent, and even enthusiastic participation. It was a dream he would wake up from.   
Cas leaned further into Dean's warm kiss, using his weight to lower the hunter onto his back. He rested his hand over his throbbing jugular, feeling the warmth and urgency pounding beneath his skin. He longed to feel it, gradually working his lips away from Dean's, but never leaving his warm skin. His mouth found what it wanted, biting and suckling at the warm pulse at the base of Dean's throat.   
"Caaaas.." Cas lifted his head to the sound of his name, meeting face to face with him.   
He pressed his lips into a line, trying to contain the smile that bubbled underneath. He couldn't explain it, the all encompassing warmth that bounced inside his chest. He'd never felt anything remotely close to it. He wasn't sure if he could explain it or was supposed to, but gazing at Dean would suffice.   
Dean grinned and tore his eyes away with a flush on his face. "Cas quit staring."  
"No." It was a reflex. He smiled, drifting long fingers over the hunter's face.   
"Cas you're such a sap. It's just a kiss."   
"Except that it is not, Dean." He continued, "judging by the rate of your heart, and the-"  
"Shut up!" Dean gripped his white dress shirt.   
Cas hummed contently in the back of his throat, a sort of purr. Something in him felt like it fell into place and suddenly he was more himself than he'd ever been. His heart was racing, yet he felt at ease. Cas gazed down, his hooded eyes dreamy and unfocused, his dark hair feathered out, messy and directionless.   
"Last time somebody looked at me like that, I got laid."  
Cas recalled that statement, smiling faintly at the memory of Dean saying it before. Cas played ignorant, "Got laid? Like a blanket?"  
Dean rolled his eyes. Cas leaned forward to press a kiss on Dean's nose, "I'm the only angel who gives you freckles now."   
Dean was dying from the cheesiness of it, sighing, but grinning, "Okay, Cas."


End file.
